


Do you want to play a game of Questions?

by JumpStreet



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, One Shot, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpStreet/pseuds/JumpStreet
Summary: Myka finds herself bored during Potions so she starts a game with Pete. While the big Gryffindor can't quite keep up, a certain raven-haired Slytherin is more than happy to accept the challenge.OneShot.***********“Are those tears in your eyes?”“Are you frustrated, love?” Helena asked, eyes sparkling. Myka smirked back propping her chin in her hand. She adopted a bored expression and replied without losing their rhythm.“How is this a challenge?”“How did you become so arrogant?” Helena mocked gasped, sounding all the world for an offended Victorian lady.“Could you teach me a lesson or two in the sport?” Myka sniped back playfully causing a few bystanders to chuckle and Helena to smile.“To which sport are you referring?” The Slytherin inquired coyly and Myka responded in kind.“Do you know the art of feigning innocence?”“Is it something I practice, love?”“I daresay you’re a champion.” Myka said dryly, ignoring Pete’s groan at her loss – the Gryffindor had finally picked up on the game they were playing.Helena laughed. “You are not wrong. Statement. Two-one. Match point.”





	Do you want to play a game of Questions?

**Author's Note:**

> Or, Helena and Myka play a game of Questions.

Myka idly drilled her fingers against the table top, listening to the sounds of frustrated potion makers filling the air. She, and by default Pete, had finished their concoction ten minutes earlier and had nothing to do as it stewed. Pete had volunteered to clean their work station per usual – Myka usually did a majority of the actual brewing while Pete assisted and cleaned. Their system was solid, if not a little unfair. But both got good grades so neither was particularly upset. Potions had never been Pete’s strong suit anyway and there was no way Myka was going to let her best friend fail.

The curly-haired brunette glanced at the clock and saw she had another fifteen minutes before class was over. She sighed and turned to her best friend.

“Pete, do you want to play a game of Questions?”

The big Gryffindor looked at her in confusion. “What’s that?”

“What do you mean?”

“What you just said!”

“Statement. One-Love.”  Myka smirked a little at her bewildered friend. “Do you know how to play?”

Pete looked even more lost. “Play what?”

“What did you say?”

He slowed his words. “Play. What?”

“Repetition. Two-Love. Game point.”

Pete rose from his lazy slouch, starting to get a little angry. “Myka, what the hell is going on?”

“Fault. Out of turn. Score stands. Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because you’re insane!” Pete exploded. Myka sighed. “Statement. Three-Love and game.”

By this point, Pete was doing a fairly good impression Artie when he was mad, eyebrows pulled together and opening and closing his mouth like a trout. Myka restrained her laughter and was about to explain the game to him when a cool voice interrupted.

“How did you learn that game?”

Myka turned in her seat to see Wells looking at her, manicured eyebrow raised ever so slightly in challenge.

The Slytherin too had finished her potion early and had taken to watching the American toy with her Gryffindor friend as her own insufferable partner grudgingly cleaned up. Walter Sykes was an irritating little child but quite frankly terrible at potions. Lucky for him, Helena was quite good and possessed an intolerance for cleaning. Still, Potions was a daily torture for the young Brit only mitigated by the presence of one Myka Bering, who was far more intriguing than should be allowed.

Helena saw the Ravenclaw open her mouth to answer but after a beat too long. “Hesitation.” Helena cut her off with a smirk. “One-Love.”

Myka gaped for a second then grinned a glint of determination in her eyes. Helena smiled.

“Why are you harassing poor Mr. Lattimer?”

“Why do you ask?” Myka replied instantly.

“Ask who?”

“Is there anyone else?”

“Are there students in this room?” Helena teased. Myka rolled her eyes as she shifted in her seat so her entire body faced the Slytherin. Her rejoinder never missed its beat.

“How many?”

“In which robes?”

“Who, green or red?”

“Do you mean Slytherin or Gryffindor?”

“Are they different?” Myka asked airily causing Helena to glare and Pete to let out a noise of protest. But Helena’s response was perfectly timed.

“How so?”

“Could you tell me?”

“What?”

“Did you say something?”

“Could you repeat that?”

“How would you know?”

“Why do you inquire?”

“Are you deaf?”

“Can you hear?”

“Foul. No synonyms. One-all.” Myka stated. Helena looked ready to protest but Myka simply raised an eyebrow and Helena huffed.

“Fine.” She declined slightly in her chair and regarded the Ravenclaw before her. Clear green eyes stared back expectantly. Helena leaned forward. “How did this game start?”

“Are we playing a game?”

“What are its rules?”

“Why do we need rules?”

“Do you want to play like madmen?”

“Are you mad?”

“What is there to be upset about?”

“Are those tears in your eyes?”

“Are you frustrated, love?” Helena asked, eyes sparkling. Myka smirked back propping her chin in her hand. She adopted a bored expression and replied without losing their rhythm.

“How is this a challenge?”

“How _did_ you become so arrogant?” Helena mocked gasped, sounding all the world for an offended Victorian lady.

“Could you teach me a lesson or two in the sport?” Myka sniped back playfully causing a few bystanders to chuckle and Helena to smile.

“To which sport are you referring?” The Slytherin inquired coyly and Myka responded in kind.

“Do you know the art of feigning innocence?”

“Is it something I practice, love?”

“I daresay you’re a champion.” Myka said dryly, ignoring Pete’s groan at her loss – the Gryffindor had finally picked up on the game they were playing.

Helena laughed. “You are not wrong. Statement. Two-one. Match point.”

Myka shrugged with a grin. “Worth it.” She said scooting herself closer to the other witch so that they were now directly across from the other – only a table between them. Helena smiled back, ignoring the little crowd that had formed around them. As far as the Brit was concerned, it was only her and Myka. The American’s wit was astounding and while Helena certainly wanted to win their little game, she was very much so enjoying their rapport.

“Are snide remarks irresistible to you?” The Slytherin teased.

“Do you know the meaning of sarcasm?” Myka replied, settling back into their game.

“Is that a term?”

“Is it December?”

“Which month is that?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Why do you avoid the question?”

“To which question do you refer?”

“Who referred you here?”

“Why would I need a referral?”

“Why would you not?”

“Which knot did I tie?”

“Are you married?”

“What’s your husband’s name?” Myka glanced over at Pete as she spoke, laughing at both the ludicrous turn this conversation took and the adorably confused expression on his face as he tried to follow. He would never be more than her best friend but it was cute to watch him try and dissect their word play. Pete was by no means dumb; Myka and Helena were just a little too quick and a little too sharp for him to understand.

“What if I have a wife?” Helena asked, eyebrow cocked.

 “Foul. Rhetoric. Two-all. Match point.” Myka appraised Helena and shrugged with a warm smile. “And I wouldn’t care.” She paused before meeting Helena’s eyes solidly. “Seeing as I intend to have a wife one day.”

There were a few surprised mutterings around the circle but Myka stood tall in her seat, confidence unwavering. Helena smiled brightly and shifted her body weight forward, closer to Myka. To the Brit’s satisfaction the Ravenclaw mimicked her action.

“As do I, love.” Helena stated sincerely, hand reaching out to cover the taller girls for a brief moment then pulling back. The green-eyed Ravenclaw’s smile deepened. They stared for a beat or two of silence before Myka’s eyebrows raised expectantly, a ridiculously attractive smirk painting her face. Helena returned the expression deviously and launched her next attack.

“So just how long have you played for my team, dear Myka?”

“Do you mean our team?” The curly-haired brunette parried.

“We have a team?”

“What’s it called?”

“What is in a name?”

“How on earth do you know Shakespeare?” Myka asked incredulously to which Helena grinned and mocked “Who is Shakespeare?”

Myka rolled her eyes. “Do you read Muggle authors?”

“What do they write about?”

“Why do they write?”

“Are you taking Philosophy?”

“Would you recommend the study?” came Myka’s teasing response.

“What do you study?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Why won’t you answer?”

“Have we done this before?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why are you doing math?”

“Foul! Non- sequitur!” Helena cheered and Myka made a noise of protest as the crowd around them erupted into noise. The Slytherin was about to comment when Professor Snape swept beside them causing both girls and their audience to freeze.

“Overruled, Miss Wells.” He drawled in his slow lilting voice to the surprise of everyone around. “A mean is a term of Muggle arithmetic and in that sense, Miss Bering was correct. The score stands. Two-all. Match point. LOWELL!” Snape snapped suddenly, gliding away to a nerve-wracked sixth-year standing over a smoking cauldron. “Do you not have eyes? The instructions clearly stated to put the dragonfly wings in after the eye of newt, not before!”

Helena and Myka stared wide-eyed at each other.

“Did that just happen?” Helena asked in shock.

“Do you not have ears?” Myka volleyed despite her own surprise, determined not to lose.

“Do you see the abnormality of his behavior?”

“Does Snape have a normal?” Myka scoffed quietly to the amusement of everyone.

“Do you have a death wish?” Helena hissed though her eyes danced with mirth.

“Are you concerned?”

“Are you flattered?”

“Have I received a compliment?”

“Are you usually this obtuse?”

“How do you know ‘obtuse’ but not ‘mean’?” The Ravenclaw asked in exasperation.

Helena looked legitimately curious. “Are they both Muggle arithmetic terms?”

“Do the British really call it ‘arithmetic’?” Myka queried honestly.

“What do Americans call it?”

“Why are some words so different?”

“Why do Americans insist on changing perfectly good words?”

“Who says we do that?”

“Why are you denying it?”

“What am I denying?”

“Did you say you were dying?”

“Are your ears in good condition?”

“Yes or no?”

“Why are there only two options?”

“Can you think of more?”

“Am I being given the opportunity?”

“Was that rhetoric?”

“Was that a trick?”

“Is it Halloween already?”

“What are you going as?”

Helena affected an apologetic look. “Are you not in costume?”

“Can I borrow yours?” Myka sniped back. Helena let out a playfully offended gasp.

“Do they teach you manners in America?”

“Do they teach you humor in the UK?”

“Are we in the UK?”

“Did you ask if I was okay?”

“Are you being cheeky?”

“What is that?”

“Where?”

“Do you have eyes?”

“What color are they?”

“Which is your favorite?”

“What is yours?”

“Do you like green?”

“What are the colors of my house?”

“Was that sarcasm?”

“How?”

“You tell me.” As soon as the words left Myka’s mouth she groaned and let her head fall to the table.

“Statement!” Helena crowed victoriously as Pete patted Myka consolingly on the back. “Three-two. Game!” Myka pulled herself up and watched Helena cheer with a small smile.

“I’m surprised.” Myka said impressed. “Not many people can keep up.”

“Perhaps you have finally met your match.” Helena purred running a coy hand up Myka’s arm.

“Perhaps I have.” Myka flirted back, staring into mesmerizingly dark eyes. Helena was equally entranced. The Brit was sure she could stare at the American for hours and probably would have if not for Snape’s untimely interruption.

“Well done, Wells. Bering.” The potions master complimented them with what almost sounded like sincerity. “Twenty points to each. I haven’t heard a game of questions played so fluently in years.” He turned to the rest of the class, ignoring the girls hanging jaws. “Do not forget your essay due next Tuesday, I will not be accepting late work. Class dismissed.” With that the taciturn professor swept out of the dungeon and out of sight.

“He keeps up with this pleasant attitude and I might think someone’s gone and cursed the fellow.” Helena remarked dryly to Myka as they packed up. The curly brunette snorted.

“Don’t get my hopes up, Helena.”

The Slytherin felt a jolt run up her spine at the way the taller girl spoke her name. Helena could quite get used to hearing it said in an American accent.

“Right. Well.” Helena said. She felt unusually flustered. Myka turned, a concerned tilt to her mouth.

“Are you alright, Helena?” She asked.

“Quite well, Myka. I, ah, was just wondering if you perchance might have the inclination to possibly, maybe, play another round with me, should the occasion arise?”

Myka laid a warm hand on Helena’s arm, stopping her uncharacteristic nervous ramble. “Of course. After all, isn’t a set made up of six games? And a match three sets? I don’t believe I’m anywhere through with you, Helena G. Wells.”

Helena’s mouth fell open. “Merlin, I hope not.” She breathed much to Myka’s amusement.

“Until next time, Helena.” Myka called with a smile as she left the potions room with Pete at her side. Helena watched her go, feeling the warmth of Myka’s smile in her chest.

“Until next time, darling. Until next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I got the idea for this from a scene in the movie version of Rosencrantz & Guildenstern Are Dead. Rosencratz is played by Gary Oldman who's Sirius Black in the Harry Potter movies.


End file.
